


Smooth

by Morethancupcake



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, established jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: " “Hey you !” Simon drops himself onto the bench, and Jace grumbles because it's better than to comment again on the pink jacket. “What are you doing here by yourself, stranger ?” "Jace is in love





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny contribution to the wonderful pairing that is Jimon.
> 
> Inspired by this gem : http://morethancupcake.tumblr.com/post/163596499320/burning-dust-brains-best-move-ever
> 
> Please remember English isn't my first language if you must yell at me for the typos or nonsense. This was a spur of the moment ficlet, and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Cross posted on Tumblr :  
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/163596565174/smooth

Jace knows he's in love with Simon.

He's well aware, despite the fact he spent, after all, a fairly long time trying to deny it. To himself, first. Then his siblings. His friends. To Simon, even.

They make sense, in a way he's not sure he can explain. They had started to date without a fuss, had moved in together without a fuss. Being with Simon was simple. 

Being with Simon is probably the only blissfully normal part of his life. 

So yes, he knows.

He's deeply aware or the fact that no matter what, Simon will make him smile, make him happy.

Through the whole mess with his father, the family drama, school, then work, Simon has been here, telling jokes with that awfully bright smile turned to him, and to this day Jace can't help but melt.

Melt.

It's ridiculous.

 

That's why when he sits a little away from the crowd, all there to celebrate Alec's birthday, he tries to hide his smile into his bottle because Simon looks ridiculous.

The Grease theme is ridiculous, the party in a roller skating ring is ridiculous, but everyone is dancing and singing around him, Clary and Izzy are too busy laughing to lift themselves from the tangle of limbs they make on the floor, and Alec looks happy, holding onto Magnus' shoulders.

Simon, proudly wearing is Rizzo costume, winks at him across the room, and Jace hopes the fairy lights hide his blush.

 

“Hey you !” Simon drops himself onto the bench, and Jace grumbles because it's better than to comment again on the pink jacket. “What are you doing here by yourself, stranger ?”

It could be a line, except this is Simon, that's just who he is. He makes sure people are okay, and happy, and he's just so sweet, even after all these years.

“Making fun of all of you.”

“Well that's a change.” Simon shoves him gently, and he scrunches his nose when he smiles and helps himself to an healthy serving of cold nachos, and he's adorable, and Jace sighs because it' not fair. It's not fair.

“This is so cliché, I'm sure you love it.” Simon giggles but doesn't answer. He doesn't need to. They started dating what simultaneously feels like yesterday and years ago, they know each other well. They're that kind of annoying old couple.

 

“Do you think we're that disgusting ?” Jace's eyes follow to the bar, where Alec and Magnus are gazing into each other's eyes, forgetting their guests and the party altogether. It's cute. Disgustingly cute.

“Please. You'll never be as smooth. Don't flatter yourself, Simon. We're half a power couple. You need to accept it.” He's half laughing when he ends his sentence, because Simon is gasping in mock outrage, and he's shoving him again, but not exactly gently.

“I am very smooth ! I am ! I bagged you, after all.” Jace is laughing so hard he's afraid he'll fall from the bench, head thrown, incapable to breathe. Simon is shaking his arm, and he's trying to stop his own giggling fit, and it's good. It's them. “I can be very smooth, I'll show you !.”

“Oh yeah ?” Jace wipes at his eyes, giggling still, and they are grinning at each other like two lunatics. “Dazzle me. Go on.”

“Okay. Okay I can do that.” In a mess of arms and flailing limbs Simon ditches his jacket and pushes his glasses back on his nose. He's... less pink at least. “Jace ?”

“Yes Simon ?” He grabs another bottle, because he's sure he'll need the comfort after whatever is coming his way

“Do you want to count shoulders ?”

He stops for a second because this one is new, and he eyes his boyfriend with a mix of curiosity and fear. “Yeah...?”

“Okay great !” Simon fingers graze his own shoulders, making a show. “One, two...” He starts to giggle when he moves himself into Jace's space, his fingers touching his left shoulder “Three...” and caressing his back, ending on his right, pushing their bodies flush against each other “Four.”

Simon burst into a full on laugh, body shaking with pride at Jace's surprised face. His arm tightens around Jace's shoulders, and he looks so happy, so proud of himself...

Jace can't help it.

He grabs his boyfriend, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! If so, please consider leaving me kudos and comment ? It makes my day.
> 
> While I have your attention, please remember to take a break to stretch, from time to time, and don't forget to drink a glass of water !
> 
> Happy Sunday !


End file.
